gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kitty Logan
Kitty Pryde Logan, She has also gone by Collean Colon during her time as a pirate to keep her families privacy and when she briefly lived in Cuba. She would also earn the nickname Collean The Kind 'because of the kindness she showed to her enemies during battle. Early Life and Childhood Kitty was born in Tortuga on June 20, 1738 to Kayla Silverfox and Jim Logan. About 6 months after her birth , her father left for another adventure and she would not see her until she was 6 years old. 5.5 years later her mother would be killed by Blackbeard, she would be moved to the Logan Mansion by Elizabeth Swann(Turner) and Jim would return to help raise her, at first Kitty did not trust Jim, but she would quickly become extremely attached to him. Later she would get to know her sister Laura Logan. During the first month she would go on a vacation with her father and siblings to France to visit The Queen of France and there she would meet Laura for the first time. After they returned to Port Royal Tia Dalma brought her mother back to life and they would spend many years as a happy, healthy family. 3 weeks after her mother's revival, Kitty would catch the illness her sister's mother had, but due to her enhanced healing factor she inherited from her father, she survived. The 8th Brethren Court, The American Revolution and onward After she moved out of Port Royal, she would follow her fathers footsteps and take up piracy. Then she and the Kliq would become the pirate Lords and kitty would be elected Queen. After this she would lead the Brethren Court in helping the Colony of America fight the British in the American Revolution. After the war had ended she would move back into Paris France until the start of the French Revolution, there the Logan Children would move into separate countries. Death It's rumored that in 1870 Kitty would die of old age in Richmond Virginia. Powers and abilities ''Her leadership ability is uncanny At an early age, Kitty showed the uncanny ability to turn Super Pirate, a feat it took Jim years to master. Kitty has a variety of powers such as an accelerated healing factor she inherited from her father which heals wounds faster than a normal human, slows the aging process and cures diseases. Phasing~ Kitty has the ability to phase through any solid object Claws~Kitty was also revealed to have the same type of bone claws as her father, but she never used them in life. Swordsmanship- Kitty has a great knack with a sword as she is known to have beaten 100 men with a sword, with a blindfold and earplugs on. She was also trained by The Greatest Swordsman in the World, Captain Chris Jericho during her childhood. Marksmanship~ During her youth it was said she could shoot a walnut that was over 500 yards away with a pistol with her eyes shut. Later in life it is shown she killed 3 navy guards by causing the bullet to bounce off the walls Other Appearances The Marriage of Kitty Logan Kitty is scheduled to be a main character in "The Marriage of Kitty Logan" in which she gets married and moves to Virginia The Logan Family Story 2 Kitty is scheduled to appear in Jim Logan's next story as she is a main character in the first draft. ''Star Wars Universe'' Kitty has a ''Star Wars Universe '''''counterpart also named Kitty Logan, and although she has the same hair, skin tone and eye color as Kitty(POTC) the Star Wars Universe Kitty can chose her age due to her(SWU) species power. The similarities with the POTCO and SWU Kitty's are many in number from their personalities, hair and even them not seeming to care that their father didn't know of their existence. They also have a strong bond with their father. Link Kitty Trivia *Kitty was actually suppose to be Jim's only daughter other than Laura Logan in the first draft of The Logan Family Story. In the reboot however, she is Jim's only daughter. Category:Fan Characters Category:Pirate Lord Category:Pirates Category:The Logan Family Saga Category:POTCO